Darkened Twilight
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: TWI/DA- Bella is a transgenic  of course  and is adopted by Renee and Charlie after she escapes. What happens when she moves to Forks and starts to fall for Edward that is until she meets his father who used to work at Maticore.Full summary inside
1. Preface

DARKENED TWLIGHT

(Full Summary):

Isabella is one of the 12 escaped transgenics from Manticore. Charlie and Renee find her and adopt her. 11 years later Charlie and Renee have divorced, Renee remarries and Bella moves to Forks to stay with Charlie. There she meets a very curious family that has golden eyes, and no heartbeats, but what happens when the head of that family was once a doctor at Manticore and Bella remembers him. How will it affect her relationship with Edward who she is falling for and what happens when some of the other escapees come to her aid as Manticore closes in on her.

Preface

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or at least it has been for the last 11 years. You see I'm not exactly human; I am a genetically engineered super soldier created by a government run operation called Manticore (a.k.a. a transgenic). Where I was created we were tattooed with barcodes on the back of our necks and addressed by numbers; mine is X5- 913. X5's were the elite group; the best of the best and they were all three years older then me, but when I was 2 I apparently displayed power, endurance, and intelligence beyond my years so they upgraded me. In X5 I may have been the youngest, but I was the strongest physically, fastest, and the most endurance. There were 12 of us and other than being the best something else made us bond as well…we hated our lives.

We called ourselves a family and gave each other names; mine was Isabella, but I preferred Bella. Eleven years ago my big brother Zach (who was also our unit leader) decided it was time for us to escape and we all agreed. We escaped and split up away from each other; the thought was it would be harder to catch us if we were separated. About a year after I escaped I met Charlie and Renee; they adopted me. I never let my guard down though; I was always on alert for Manticore who were still searching for us. I have had to kill a few of them, but I had no choice it was either them or me.

Charlie and Renee are clueless as to what I am. I do miss my "family" though; Alec, Max, and Zach were the ones I was closest to. I pray to God (if there is one) that they are okay, alive, and happy. About 5 years ago Charlie and Renee divorced and now Renee has remarried a minor league ball player named Phil. She wants to travel with him so I'm moving to Forks where Charlie is the Chief of Police. He is a quiet guy and doesn't pry very much. I'm pretty much packed except for my most prized possession, my Kawasaki Ninja 650. Charlie hated it when Phil bought it for me, but he has agreed to let me bring it when the weather is good. Charlie is afraid I will wreck since it rains so much in Forks.

The TV starts messing up which means only one thing…Eyes Only. I never really watched him before until about six months ago when he started talking about Manticore and transgenics. I keep wondering if maybe one of my brothers or sisters has hooked up with him. If they have it will go against everything we were taught, but at least he is trying to help us. Today he is letting us know Manticore has been destroyed and I feel a smile come across my face. Good damn those sons of bitches who did what they did to us.

Not only did they enhance us physically as far as strength and endurance but they also injected us with feline DNA; my agility, balance, sight, and sound are much sharper then any humans'. The worst of it is that three times a year I go into heat; I have to literally lock myself away and fight my animalistic urge to go out find the perfect mate and get down with him.

"Bella let's go your flight leaves in an hour." Renee yells at me from downstairs.

I turn off the TV and grab my duffle bag; Forks here I come.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? review and let me know. Allow me to clear up a few things:

1. Ben has already died so there is only Alec

2. Max and the others are going to be 9 when they escape so that will make them all around 19 or 20

3. Bella was between 6 and 7 when she escaped with the others.

4. I am not killing off Zach I like him too much :)


	2. Forks and School

Chapter 1: Forks and School

**Bella's Point of View**

"Come on Dad let me ride it to school." I begged Charlie.

"Bella that damn thing is too dangerous." he replied as he brings up the last of my boxes.

I had been in Forks for two days and today was the first day of school. I had been up since 4 a.m. (thanks to my Manticore scheduled training lessons that started at 4) and had been arranging everything.

"Dad please it is not dangerous; I will wear my helmet and everything." I pleaded some more. I wanted to ride my baby (my bike) to school, but Charlie didn't like the idea. "Is it because I'm the chief's daughter so there for I have to look a certain way?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Charlie turned red and I knew that was the case, "Bells this is a small town; I just don't want talk."

"Dad I can handle myself and who cares what they say." I replied.

"Oh I know you can handle yourself; I got a call every single time you got into a fight at school." Charlie said placing my laptop on the desk.

"Hey all of those were justified." I retorted and they were. Every time I fought it was either because someone swung at me first or a guy grabbed something that didn't belong to him, (a.k.a. my ass) "Besides would you have wanted me to just stand there and take it?" I asked.

"No I would have wanted you to warn them." he said.

"I did they just choose not to listen." I said.

"Touché Bella touché." He said and sighed, "Fine go ahead and take the damn thing on one condition."

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"On days that it's really icy and slick I want you to take the truck." he said sticking out his hand.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand and I went to get a shower.

I decided after I dried my hair (_A/N: _which is blonde I know Bella has brown hair, but Max has that area covered so I'm making Bella blonde) and pulled it up into a ponytail. I decided to wear my short sleeved turtle neck, to hide my barcode, my boot cut denim jeans and black boots with the strap. I grabbed my black motorcycle jacket, by backpack, and helmet.

"Bye Bella have a good day!" Charlie yelled as I walked out the door to my baby. I started her up and listened to the engine rev. I put on my helmet, put up the kick stand and let the back tire spin for a minute before I sped off to school.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Get up Edward we are going to be late!" my little annoying adopted pixie sister yelled.

"Alice I'm a vampire you don't have to yell at me." I said getting off my couch to turn off the stereo. "Besides why do you want to get to school so early?" I asked and tried to pry her mind. She immediately began translating the U.S. Constitution into Arabic, "Fine don't tell me." I said and grabbed my jacket. I didn't really need it since I never felt cold, but I had to keep up appearances.

"Do you know what she's so excited about?" Jasper, Alice's mate and my adopted brother, asked as I walked downstairs.

"Last night she was merely curious about the chief's daughter coming, but now I don't know what's going on with her." I said.

"I don't see the big deal she is just another human." My other adopted sister Rosalie said doing some finishing touches in the mirror by the front door.

"Yea I mean what's all the hype over one girl." Emmett my other adopted brother asked.

"Now you kids behave and be nice towards her. She is new and probably scared of this new place. Besides Charlie is a very nice man; and I expect you to be semi warm towards her if she is in any of your classes." Esme my mother said.

"Listen to your mother she's right; Charlie has always defended us to those who were suspicious towards us. We should try to repay him with being kind to his daughter." Carlisle, my father, said coming up behind Esme.

"Well she should be scared of living in a town inhabited by vampires." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett I mean it." Esme said and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine we will all behave and be semi warm towards the new girl." Rosalie said and stormed out the door.

"Bye; hope you learn something new." Esme said as we got into our cars.

"We never do." Emmett said waving back.

About 20 minutes later we all pulled into our normal parking spaces at school. I got out of my Volvo while Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper got out of Rose's BMW.

"When are you going to get your jeep fixed?" I asked Emmett and we leaned against my car.

"I don't know; Rose ordered the part and now we are just waiting." he said sulking.

We heard a motorcycle approach and I watched as Jasper drooled. I assumed it was going to pass by the school, but instead it turned in and parked.

"I didn't think there was new other guy attending school." Jasper whispered.

That's when it happened….

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched as everyone stared at me while I parked. Thanks to my heightened senses and amazing memory I took in the layout of the parking lot and everyone in it. I put my kick stand down and smiled behind my helmet; I knew they all assumed that a guy would drive this amazing bike and they were about to get a shock. I got off my baby, unlatched my helmet, and pulled it off. I heard very loud gasps as soon as they realized I was not only a girl, but also probably the Chief's daughter. I reached in my backpack grabbed my sunglasses and put them on then I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I watched as everyone's eyes followed me as I walked into school.

I headed straight to the office for my schedule;

"Hello my name is Ms. Cope; you must be Isabella the Chief's daughter." the middle aged lady said from behind the counter.

"Yes I'm here my schedule and my slip." I said. Then I placed my helmet on the counter, "And do you think I could keep my helmet in here until I find my locker?" I asked.

She stared at me with wide eyes and nodded her head as she went to get my schedule in the other room.

Due to my super hearing I heard her mumbling, "Well she is going to be a trouble maker I can tell that. How can the Chief allow a young lady to drive such a thing? What she needs is a proper mother not some irresponsible, undisciplined, flighty, unreliable one."

I clenched my fists trying to reign in my anger; Renee was unconventional not irresponsible.

"Here you go dear and I will put your helmet back behind the desk." she said with a fake smile.

"Thanks oh and don't worry I don't worry as long as no one starts any thing with me I won't start it with them." I smiled at the shocked look on her face and walked out of the office.

My first class was history and when I walked in all eyes were on me. I handed the teacher my slip found a desk took off my jacket and sat down. I was very aware that the guys were looking me up and down, but I just ignored them.

"Hi I'm Jessica; you must be Isabella Swan." the girl in front of me said turning around to face me.

"Hi nice to meet you and please call me Bella." I said.

"Wow so is that like your motorcycle out there?" she asked.

How stupid is this girl? "Actually it was the car lots before I got it." I said and her eyes got big; she thinks I stole it. "My step dad bought it for me on my birthday." I told her and she nodded her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Eric." a guy sitting next to me said.

"Bella." I replied.

"So you're the Chief's daughter huh?" he asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' "That is unless he has another daughter here I don't know about."

They laughed and class began; once it ended they said I could sit with them and I just nodded. The rest of the day was like that; I met a girl named Angela, some guy named Ben, a guy named Mike who kept trying to get friendly with me, a guy named Tyler, and some girl named Lauren who I could tell was a bitch and that she didn't like me.

At lunch I followed Angela and saw Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Ben, and Mike sitting with seats saved for us.

"So you're from Arizona." Jessica said.

"That's where I have been living since Charlie and Renee divorced." I said sipping on my bottle of water.

"How come we never saw you during like the summer?" she asked.

"I mainly just spent time at the house or down at the Reservation." I said.

"Cool so you've been to reservation; have you ever been surfing?" she asked intrigued.

"Yea a couple times." I said and then out of the corner of my eye I was five people walking into the cafeteria, "Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh that's the Cullen's they keep to themselves because they are all like together, together. You see the blonde one Rosalie and the big guy Emmett they are like a thing. Then the little girl is Alice and the guy who looks like he is being tortured is Jasper. Dr. Cullen and his wife are like foster parents slash match makers." Jessica said.

Then I saw the final guy, "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Edward Cullen; totally gorgeous, but obviously no one here is good enough for him. Like I cared, but don't waste your time." she replied and I knew that he had turned her down.

We continued our conversation for a while until I heard it…

**Edward's Point of View**

Everyone's mind was buzzing about the new girl. They guys were wondering how they could get her to go out with them and the girls, except for a few, wondered how they could use her to their advantage.

"Jasper quit drooling." Rose said as Jasper stared at the girl's bike.

"But it's so gorgeous." Jasper replied.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. The girl kept getting approached and she would always correct everyone to call her Bella. Lunch finally came around and my siblings were asking me questions.

_Is she dangerous?_ Jasper asked.

"I don't know I haven't read her mind yet." I replied barely whispering. Thanks to our vampire hearing they could listen to my answers without us being noticed.

We walked into the cafeteria and Jessica Stanley was giving Bella the rundown on us. I tried to listen to her mind, but I couldn't hear anything; it was like she wasn't even there.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"I can't hear her mind." I said confused.

"Who cares she is just some stupid new girl all they guys want to screw and all the girls want to screw over. She rides a horrible thing and has no sense of fashion; she's not even that pretty. Besides if she becomes a problem I will just kill her." Rose said to where only us vampires could hear.

At least that's what I thought until the new girl snapped her head towards us.

_She's getting angry and protective_. Jasper said to me through his mind.

Jessica was telling her the gossip that was already going on about her and without taking her eyes from us she said, "I don't really care about the gossip; it's threats I care about. Anyone wants to threaten me they should think twice bad things can happen when you piss me off." She sat there staring at us and we stared back.

Rose started to get up, but Emmett stopped her, "Rose not now."

The bell rang and we quickly got up and headed to class.

"Something isn't right with her." Jasper said.

"She won't hurt us she doesn't want to." Alice said confidently.

"That sounded like a threat to me." Rose hissed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Alice hissed back.

"Is anyone else concerned that 1. She heard us and 2. Edward can't hear her mind." Emmett asked.

They all stopped and looked at me, "I can't hear anything." I said.

"Maybe she's brain dead." Rose said.

"Doesn't matter she won't hurt us; come on Jasper we have to get to history." Alice said and walked away followed by Jasper.

Rose headed off in the opposite direction, but Emmett lingered, "Dude what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have biology I will see you later." I said and walked into my class taking my seat in the front row.

I heard Mike Newton talking to the new girl and looked up as she walked in. I saw her scan the room and it looked like she was strategizing.

"Ah Isabella welcome to Biology please take the seat next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said and as she walked in front of the fan her scent hit me like a bus.

It was so enticing and I started to salivate. I was working in my head how I could get her alone to drink her blood; would she put up a fight? Then the face of my father Carlisle came into my head and I fought back the urge to kill her. She sat down and was very rigid next to me.

"Now Miss Isabella Swan would you please come up to the front and tell us about yourself." Mr. Banner said.

I heard her mumble under her breath, "Then why did you have me sit down in the first place you dumb ass."

I couldn't help but chuckle and she tilted her head and looked at me. At that moment I forgot about her scent and realized how gorgeous she was and the wisdom that was in her eyes. I got lost in those deep blue ocean eyes and I her breath hitch as her eyes locked into mine.

"Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said making us break eye contact.

She got up and spoke, "I'm Bella and please don't call me Isabella. I'm 17 from Phoenix. Yes that's my bike, yes my dad knows I own it and no none of you guys are going to touch it. I moved here two days ago and that's it." Then she turned to Mr. Banner, "Anything else you want to know about me read my school file." Then she came to sit back down.

Mr. Banner stood there shocked for a while, but finally regained his composure and started the lesson.

I decided to test out how good her hearing was, "I'm Edward." I said barely a whisper.

"I know now do you want to tell me why your sister threatened me and how you knew what I was saying the cafeteria, because I know you aren't a lip reader." she said just as low.

"I am a lip reader." I replied.

"Bullshit because I responded to you at the same volume you did me which means you aren't normal and obviously neither am I." she said and leaned back looking at my neck.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"None of your business now here's the deal you know I can hear very well and I know you can too so how about this; you don't spill that little tid bit about me and I won't beat your blonde sister to a pulp deal?" she asked.

I sat there stunned; this girl didn't play around and she wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry about my sister she just gets protective of us." I responded.

"Because your different I get it." she said.

"How do you know we're different." I asked.

She looked at me and I looked at her as she said, "Because you have no heartbeat and you are ice cold."

The bell rang she got up and walked out of class as I sat there stunned. Finally I stood up and went to find my family; this girl knew we were different and that was a problem. But there was something about her that was drawing me to her and I couldn't understand what it was, but I wanted to find out.

A/N: Ok so what do you think? Please review and let me know. Also Bella's outfit and bike are on my profile if you want to go and check it out. The more reviews I get the quicker I update so please review.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

(Seattle Washington)

**Max's Point of View**

We had just destroyed the Manticore facility I was trapped in two months ago and were back at Logan (a.k.a. Eyes only) apartment. I met Logan about a year ago while I was breaking into his apartment and he had started to help me out after he found out I was a transgenic. He broadcast messages to other freed transgenics and transhumans (not completely human) to warn them when agents of Manticore are on to them. Eleven years ago Zack, Alec, myself and nine other X5 transgenics escaped Manticore. Two were killed during the escape, three were injured, and two were recaptured. I had been in contact with everyone that survived except one person; Bella. She was the youngest in our unit and she was genetically more capable then us, but she wanted freedom. Zack, Alec, and I took it upon ourselves to watch out for her.

When we escaped we all split up and ever since I hooked back up with Zach and Alec I find myself wondering more and more about if she's alive, happy, and where she is.

"What are thinking about?" Alec said coming to sit with me on top of the space needle.

"Bella." I said and he just nodded. "What's Logan doing?"

"He is looking through those files we took from Manticore." Alec replied.

"You two moping up here?" Zach said coming to sit with us.

"More like coming down from all the hype and thinking." I replied nudging him. Zach was like my brother; alec on the other hand is something else and I haven't even figured it out yet.

"What are you thinking?" Zach asked as we all looked out over the Seattle skyline.

"She was thinking about Bells." Alec said to him and Zach became very still.

Zach had told us that he had been searching for Bella ever since we escaped. She might have been the most advanced of us, but to him she was still a little kid. So far the search hadn't turned up anything and he was sure she was dead.

My phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's Logan can you, Zach, and Alec get back here; I found something on those files and I need you to take a look." Logan said.

"Yea we are on our way." I said and hung up.

The three of us stood up and headed back to Logan's, but my mind was still swirling around my little sister Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

How stupid could I be; one moment of weakness and I have practically given myself way. My thoughts were all like this as I rode home; I couldn't believe I had been so soft. One pretty face; ok so it wasn't a pretty face it was an amazing face that had eyes that burned through me. I got lost in those golden honey eyes and I never wanted to be found. I had never felt like this even when I was in heat, but I knew I wasn't in heat because I didn't have the signs. This was something different; was I falling for Edward. No I couldn't be; I don't even know what falling for someone is. A hot shower that's what I needed to clear my head then I needed to figure out a plan.

I got home and ran up the stairs stripped down and hopped in. As the hot water poured over my body I started to strategized. I started to think that maybe I should just ignore him, but if I did that he would probably pry more. What in the hell am I going to do? Then it hit me, just go with it for now; I mean he isn't human and neither is his family. They don't have heartbeats and are cold as ice and can hear like I can. So I decided if to warn him; if he exposes me I will expose them. I turned off the shower and heard the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey honey how was the first day." Charlie asked.

"Like you don't already know." I said.

"You're right I do; that thing of yours made a really big impression. Listen I'm caught up at the station so I won't make dinner alright kiddo." Charlie said.

"Yea it's cool I'm just going to go to bed; I'm tired." I said and faked a yawn.

"Alright kid I'll see you in the morning." Charlie said and we hung up.

I put on my black sweats and a black spaghetti strap. I really wasn't tired so I just turned on my Ipod and tried to drown out the noises in my head and from the outside world.

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked out to my car to see Alice waiting for me;

"The others already left and we need to talk." she said and got into my car.

"You knew." I said as we started driving.

"That she knew we had no heartbeats no, but I knew there was something different about her. I've seen her in our lives Edward; saving us and us saving her. She's the one who will help protect Carlisle." Alice said.

Neither of us had told anyone, but about a week ago Alice had vision or some men in black military gear coming in and killing Carlisle. We didn't know what to think of it or how to explain it. I could tell by the look on his face (in the vision) he knew them, but I had never seen them in his memories.

"How can she help; she's just human." I said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Edward I think today proves she isn't human; at least not entirely." Alice replied.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked loosening my grip.

"No not yet; we need to know more." Alice said.

"I will go by her house tonight." I said as we pulled up to our house.

We walked in and I realized Rosalie was gone, "Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She went to go pick up my part." Emmett said watching TV.

I went upstairs to my room and turned on my stereo and put in Debussy.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was laying on my bed looking up at my sky light Charlie had put in about 3 years ago as a birthday present. Charlie was the father I never had and even though we didn't communicate out emotions very well I knew he loved me.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard a window open. I quietly pulled my earphones out and listened. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I quickly, but quietly moved to behind my door. I slowed my heart and waited. As soon as the person entered my room I waited until she (I saw her back) was away from the door and then I slammed it shut revealing myself. She turned around quickly and I saw who it was;

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked not relaxing from my defensive stand.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Look what I am is none of your business." I said as she got up.

"If you are a threat to my family it is." she seethed.

"Look girlie I'm not a threat as long as you don't threaten me. I know you're different. You're cold, not the emotional kind although you are a major self centered bitch, and you have no heartbeat so I know that you're different you know I'm different let's call it even." I said.

"You really aren't a threat." She said relaxing but I didn't relax.

"As long as you don't threaten me." I replied.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the cafeteria." she said quietly.

"Consider us even." I said relaxing a bit.

"Will you tell me what you are?" she asked.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" I asked.

"No." she replied firmly.

"Then that's my answer too. Now leave." I said and she did.

I sat staring out my window scanning the woods and listening to see if she was still out there. After about two hours I was satisfied and went back to listening to my music just not as loud as before.

**Edward's Point of View**

It had been three hours and finally Rosalie was home. The moment she walked into the house I saw that she had gone to Bella's place and I started in on her.

"What the hell were you doing at her house?" I yelled and everyone ran in.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked coming to stand between us.

"She went to Bella's house." I hissed.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat." Rose hissed back.

"Why would Charlie's daughter be a threat?" Carlisle asked.

We explained everything to him and I told them about mine and Bella's conversation in Biology.

"Should we move?" Esme asked worried.

"No; look she isn't a threat she's just different. We just need to get her to trust us." Alice begged.

I was lost in my own thought; if Rose had touched her I would have lost it, but why did I car so much? Then a light bulb clicked on and I looked to see Alice in her trance state. I saw her vision and gasped.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked her.

"Edward is in love with Bella." Alice said.

My family turned to look at me and I just sat there.

"She's going to be a part of our lives; I've already seen it happening." Then she turned to Rose, "You two become friends Rose; you work on the car together and everything."

"I would never…" she started to say, but Emmett stopped her.

"Remember never bet against Alice." Emmett said.

"Carlisle darling what should we do?" Esme asked.

He sighed, "If Alice sees no danger than it's safe, but I think you all should get to know this girl and I will find out what I can as far as her history."

I couldn't help but be excited; we were staying which was going to give me more time with Bella. It wouldn't had matter though; I would of stayed even if they left.

**Max's Point of View**

"So what you got Logan?" I asked as Zach, Alec, and I walked in.

"A very interesting file on a transgenic from your unit and one that escaped eleven years ago, but I've never heard you mention her." Logan said.

"Well I have given you files on everyone." Zach said defensively.

"Then who is X5-913?" Logan asked.

The three of us froze; X5-913 was Bella's number.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Logan her name is Bella; she was two years younger than any of us, but the most advanced. She showed potential when she was 2 and Lydecker had her moved to our unit. The reason we didn't mention her is because we have never found any trace of her since we split up that night. Zach has been looking, but has turned up nothing and we assumed she was either dead or recaptured." I explained.

"Well as far as I know she isn't dead and she wasn't recaptured." Logan said as he pulled up the file on the computer. "Turns out when she was born her DNA was already different so they dosed her with three times as much stuff as they did you guys. Her brain activity was off the charts as well that's why she was probably moved up to your unit."

"Is there any way to find her?" Zach asked.

"Yea I've already put out the word through my contacts." Logan said. "There's something else, but I'm waiting for the computer to decode."

"Anything else?" Alec asked.

"Yea turns out there were a few doctors that didn't know what they were doing at Manticore. They were told you kids were sick and they were helping you." Logan said.

"And?" I asked.

"And three of them have been found dead; I'm pretty sure Manticore is wrapping up loose ends so I need to put out a bullitine." Logan said.

"Who cares about them?" Alec said.

"Well Alec it's not only them that were killed," Logan replied and pulled up crime scene photos, "They killed their families as well. The youngest victim was a five month old baby."

We got very quiet; Manticore was hiding something and it was apparently big enough to kill a baby for.

"Looks like the computes finished decoding that stuff on…." Logan said and looked at me.

"Bella." I said finishing his sentence.

He went over and started reading, "Oh shit." he said.

"Ok you cannot say oh shit and then nothing; that's never good." Alec said.

"Bella was not only given higher doses, but she was also given stuff that should of killed her. In the file it says it killed 9 other X5's, but she survived." Logan said and kept reading; "Turns out those doctors that were under the impression you all were sick kids well they worked very closely with Bella. Says here she had a horrible seizure and literally her heart stopped beating." Logan pulled up a video and we watched Bella convulse.

"That's worse then me." I said.

"Yes, but when a seizure hit she had to take so much tryptophan that it should have killed her. There's more; the more violent the seizures get the worse she'll be. Lydecker has been keeping an eye on all this hospitals and if he finds her he plans on re-educating." Logan said.

Zach hit his fist on the steel table and made a dent, "He won't get her; we have to find her first." Alec and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright I will put out the word, but also if we can we need to find a certain doctor that worked there under those false pretenses Manticore used. Dr. Whitlock apparently was on the verge of helping Bella until they discharged him." Logan said.

"I remember him; he had blonde hair, these gold eyes, and he was very young yet old in a way. He was always kind to us, but we never showed any emotions towards him." I said.

"Yes well if we find him he can help her." Logan said and started making calls.

"Do you think she's alive?" Zach asked us.

"Dude she was the smartest and strongest of all of us; she's definitely alive." Alec said reassuringly.

"But she was also the youngest." Zach said quietly and left.

Alec and I stayed there as Logan called every contact he could and put the word out for Bella. Now all we could do was wait and hope that something turned up.

**Edward's Point of View**

It was 3 a.m. and I was on the roof of Bella's house peering at her through her sky light. She was tossing and turning and mumbling things that made no sense.

"Vigilance, discipline, loyalty, respect, honor, order, obey. Vigilance, discipline, loyalty, respect, honor, order, obey." She mumbled over and over.

Then she screamed out, "Zach! Max! Alec!"

Who were these guys that she was screaming for; was I stupid to care for her? I looked back down and saw that she was gone.

"Looking for something?" someone said behind me. I turned to see Bella arms crossed. "Hello are you going to answer me peeping tom?"

"I am not a peeping tom." I said standing up.

"Yea so what you were just wondering around rooftops and happened to look and see me." Bella said.

"No." I said sheepishly. "I was merely trying to understand you more." I said.

"Look I already told your sister…" she started to say.

"Oh I know what happened today." I said.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know you more." I said stepping closer to her and she stepped back.

"That's a very dangerous thing to want." she replied.

"For you it is; in fact I shouldn't even put you in that sort of danger." I replied.

"No I mean it's dangerous for you." she said looking at me like I was dumb.

"Are you saying you're dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Well Bella I hate to tell you this, but you aren't the only dangerous one." I said.

"Look Edward it's late and we have school so you need to leave." Bella said and she jumped from the roof.

I ran to the edge thinking she was lying on the ground dead and saw nothing; I jumped down and saw nothing.

"Hey Cullen." she said and I turned to see her leaning out her bedroom window, "Nice landing." she said smiling and shut the window.

A/N: Ok so let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions. Just to clear some things up

I do not know who I will pair Bella with

Max will not be sick with that retrovirus that causes her to be unable to touch people; it just won't fit with where the story is going.

Hope that clears stuff up if you have any questions let me know and the more reviews I get the faster the chapters get put up.


	4. Crashed Into Me

**Chapter 3: Crashed into Me**

**Bella's Point of View**

I skipped the next few days of school telling Charlie I didn't feel well. Instead I went to Seattle to just get away, but I always got back before Charlie got home. I found a great little bookstore and during the day I just sat there and did my homework. It was Friday and I knew I couldn't milk the whole sick thing much longer especially since I was supposed to be going into heat here pretty soon.

I walked outside and saw Charlie smiling, "What's the good news?" I asked him heading for my bike.

"Oh no you aren't riding that thing today. Remember our deal; if it was too icy you would drive the truck. Well the roads have been covered since last night." Charlie said.

"Fine." I muttered and took the truck keys from him.

The moment I arrived at school everyone looked at the truck and at me.

Angela was the only one who didn't stare, "Hey glad to see you're feeling better. Where's your bike?"

"I promised my dad I wouldn't ride it when the roads are this icy." I said shrugging.

"Hello Bella." a velvet voice said behind me. I turned and saw Edward along with the rest of his family, "Angela here told us you were sick."

"Yea well it happens." I said and started walking into school.

The followed and Edward continued, "You weren't sick were you?" he asked very low.

"Nope." I said.

"Then why didn't you come to school?" he asked as they all crowded around me as I opened my locker.

"Well you see first there was this crazy blonde bitch that broke into my house and then there was this peeping tom that was on my roof. So I decided to take a few personal days to decide whether or not to beat the hell out of them." I said smirking.

"And what did you decide." he asked.

"I decided to give them a pass this time, but if it happens again I will beat their asses." I said slamming my locker shut and walking away from them.

I went to history and sat down waiting for it to start. Just my luck Jasper and Alice walk in and take the seats next to me.

"Hi Bella." Alice said.

"Hi Alice; so let's cut the chase you transferred into my class to keep an eye on me right." I said.

Jasper stiffened and Alice looked away. I had a feeling that at least one of the Cullen's were going to be in each of my classes….and I was right. At lunch I sat at my normal table with Angela. I felt someone behind me and looked up to see Edward.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Oh like yea; let me just make some room." Jessica said answering the question for me.

"Actually Jess he can have my seat I'm not that hungry and I need some air." I said getting up and grabbing my bag. I went outside and just as I was relaxing I felt someone behind me.

"Can a girl not get any peace around here?" I asked annoyed.

"That was very mean to leave my brother alone with Jessica; she has had her eyes on him for a while." Rosalie said sitting down next to me.

"Yep well he should learn not to look through someone's sky light." I retorted.

"Touché. Can we call a truce for a little bit?" she asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Ok look we know you're different we just don't know how you're different." Rose said.

I looked at her, "Believe me when I say this…it's better that you don't know." I said with complete seriousness.

"I just don't understand why." she stated.

"Fine here is the short version…if you found out about me you would be in major danger got it chick. Look I have to go to biology now so truce over." I said standing up and walking off.

When I got to Biology I realized I have forgotten my backpack.

"Damn it." I whispered lowly.

"Looking for this?" Edward said behind me. I turned and there he was holding my backpack, "Rose said you forgot it."

"Thanks." I said reaching for it, but he pulled it away.

"You know I didn't like being left alone with that girl." he said.

"Well I don't like being spied on." I retorted and grabbed his arm that held the bag. I pulled it towards me and a shocked look came across his face, "Now give me my backpack." he released it and we sat down.

We didn't talk the rest of the time and as soon as the bell rang I booked it to my truck. I was just standing there listening to my ipod when I tensed. I turned to see Tyler's van coming straight for me. With my sight everything seemed like it was going in slow motion and as I was about to jump out of the way I felt something hard as stone knock me to the ground. I looked and watched as Edward held out his hand and stopped the van. I looked from his hand to the van to his face.

"Oh my god Bella are you alright?" a bunch of people started asking me and I lost sight of Edward.

Everything happened so fast; the paramedics came and forced me into the ambulance to go to the hospital. When I got there they wanted to take blood but I refused. I was sitting in a private room thinking about escaping when Edward walked in;

"Hello." he said.

"How in the hell did you get over to me and stop that van?" I asked getting up from the table.

"Bella I was standing right next to you." he said.

"Oh cut the shit Edward; I know that's not the truth." I said glaring at him.

"I'll tell you the truth if you tell me the truth." he retorted.

We stood there just glaring at each other when the door opened; I turned to see who it was and I completely froze.

**Edward's Point of View**

This girl was so damn stubborn, but I found it attractive. I heard Carlisle outside the door as Bella and I glared at each other. She turned to see him enter and she just froze.

"Hello I'm Dr. Cullen." Carlisle said.

Bella immediately got defensive and started backing away.

"YOU!" she growled.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked walking towards her.

"Stay the hell away from me." she said backing closer to the window, but never taking her eyes off Carlisle.

The next thing I knew the window was opened and Bella jumped out of the fifth story. Carlisle and I ran to see if she was dead, but no she was on the ground running.

"Is she on drugs?" I asked.

"No we would be able to smell it remember." he said as we watched her disappear into the woods.

"Carlisle she looked like she knew you; have you ever met her before?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but something about her is very familiar." Carlisle responded. "I'm going to tell Charlie that Bella went home. Call everyone and tell them to get home I'll be there in twenty." he said and left the room.

Bella knew Carlisle and she was scared of him, but I don't know why.

**Max's Point of View**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Zach asked for the thousandth time.

"It's the only way to warn her if she's out there Zach." I told him.

"Ok everyone quiet." Logan said and took off his glasses. "Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a Streaming Freedom Video. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in the country. X5-913 if you are out there listen very carefully; you need to find Dr. Whitlock. He is the only one that can help you and he can be trusted according to X5-452; he had no idea what he was doing at Manticore. Please find him soon you are in need of his assistance and we will find you." Logan cut out and put his glasses back on. "She should of heard it." he said.

We all hoped she did otherwise her body wasn't going to last much longer. We found out yesterday that Dr. Whitlock had found a temporary cure for Bella's seizures, but according to Logan since Manticore dosed her with so much it stayed in her system all these years, but she might of still had a few minor ones. If Logan's calculations were right here in the next few weeks her seizures would be more intense and if she didn't find the doc she would die.

"At least she knows your out here Max." Alec said putting his arm around me.

"Yea I just hope she finds the doc before it's too late." I said and we stared out the window of Logan's apartment.

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran into the house trying to decide what to do about Dr. Whitlock or should I say Dr. Cullen. God and what's worse is it's Edward's dad. I walked in and then I heard beeping from the TV and that only meant one thing;

"Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a Streaming Freedom Video. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in the country." Eyes Only said. "X5-913" did he just say my number I asked my self, "if you are out there listen very carefully; you need to find Dr. Whitlock. He is the only one that can help you and he can be trusted according to X5-452; he had no idea what he was doing at Manticore. Please find him soon you are in need of his assistance and we will find you." Then the video cut out.

I couldn't believe it Max was sending me a message. I was ecstatic she was alive, but I didn't like the idea of trusting the doctor; but I trusted Max. Just then Charlie walked in;

"Bella where the hell did you go? I was worried when Carlisle said you had left; are you alright?" Charlie asked as he hugged me.

"Yea I'm good I just had a panic attack at the hospital nothing big." I said reassuring him.

"Bella you shouldn't have left." Charlie said.

"You know me and hospitals don't go together." I said laughing and he smiled.

"Yea well listen if you're alright I gotta go back to the station; there was an animal attack and I need to go and investigate." he said kissing my forehead. "Don't wait up."

"I won't; you be careful Dad." I said as he left.

I went upstairs to change; I had already found the doctor might as well go and talk to him.

**Max's Point of View**

We were staring out the window and then Logan came in;

"I have some good news." he said. "I think I found Bella."

"What?" the three of us exclaimed.

"One of my contacts used to be the chief at the Forks Police Department here in Washington. Turns out about ten years ago his sergeant, a man named Charlie Swan, and his wife found a girl about 7 years old wondering the streets of Seattle. They took her in and told everyone that it was the wife's niece. The girls name is Bella." Logan.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Last he heard the sergeant and the wife got divorced and the girl was living in Phoenix. The sergeant is now chief of police of Forks." Logan replied.

"I'm going to Phoenix." Zach said.

"Not without Max and me." Alec told him.

"Alright you guys go there and I will head down to Forks and talk to the chief." Logan said.

The three of us left Logan and went back to our apartment. As I was packing I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

**Edward's Point of View**

We were all at the house just waiting on Carlisle. A moment later he came in.

"I already told them what happened." I said.

"Good well then let's decide; stay or leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Leave." Rose said.

"Leave." Emmett said.

"Leave." Esme whispered quietly.

"Leave it's too dangerous." Jasper said.

"Where Jasper goes I go, but I don't think it's a good idea." Alice said.

"I think this time we need to leave." I said.

"No why don't you stay." a voice from the rafters said.

The next thing I knew Bella dropped down landing in the middle of our little family circle.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked and we all tensed.

"I think it's show and tell time girlie; so do you want to go first or should I that way you know how I know Carlisle here." Bella said eyeing each of us.

A/N: Ok so what do you think happened to Max? What will the Cullen's decide? I hope you guys like the story so far. I will give this much away the following chapters are action packed ; ) Some bad news though; my laptop crashed and all my chapters were on it so even though they are all hand written i still have to retype so it might be a little bit before i update again, but i will do my best. Review and let me know if you like it.

Lots of Love

emeraldphoenix23


	5. Show and Tell

Chapter 4: Show and Tell

**Bella's Point of View**

"Come on I don't have all night." I said impatiently, but still no one had said a word or moved since I asked my question. I let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine here's what I'll do; I will tell you what I know about you and then make a guess; sound good?" I asked and they nodded. "Ok your senses are heightened, your incredibly fast, strong, and since Carlisle hasn't changed since I last saw him I'm guessing you don't age either. Not to mention the fact that your ice cold and have no heartbeats." I said and they just nodded again. "Okay after I tell you my guess you have to speak…vampires." I said.

"Yes we are." Carlisle said, "How can you know and how do you know me?"

"Well where I used to live people talked about you and I just put two and two together. What throws me though are the eyes; I heard you had red ones." I said leaning against the wall.

"Only vampires that drink human blood have red eyes; since we drink animal blood our are gold. Now how do you know Carlisle?" Rosalie hissed at me.

I smirked, "I knew him about eleven years ago, but he went by a different name…..Dr. Whitlock."

I watched as Carlisle's eyes went wide with shock as he finally put two and two together.

**Edward's Point of View**

"I knew him about eleven years ago, but he went by a different name…..Dr. Whitlock." Bella said smirking as she looked at Carlisle.

I saw Carlisle's eyes wide with shock as he looked into Bella's deep blue ones and then I saw flashes of memories; _he was one of 8 doctors trying to help some very sick kids that had buzzed haircuts and tattoos that looked like barcodes on the back of their necks. Apparently they all suffered from violent seizures, but one girl stood out to him. She had deep blue eyes and was younger than the others. Her seizures were the worse and a few times her heart had stopped._

"I remember you." Carlisle said and then explained in detail about what he was doing. He also explained why he never told us or thought about it; it was because he signed an agreement.

"Still doesn't explain her." Rose said pointing to Bella.

Bella laughed, "You're right so since the doc is clueless to why he was really there let me explain, but no interruptions. You've heard of transgenics and Manticore right?" she asked us.

"Yeah that guy Eyes Only is always going on about them." Emmett replied.

"Well it's true; 18 years ago I was transferred from a dish into a surrogate. After I was born I was taken away and they started messing with my DNA; injecting me with super genes and what not. At the age of 2 I showed strength, endurance, speed, and intelligence well beyond my years so Manticore, who by the Carlisle is who you were really working for, placed in the X5 series. You see there are different series all the children in a series are the same, but I was the exception. I had born into the X7 series, but with my advancements they moved me to the X5 series since they had been the most successful experiments."

_She's so angry and in so much pain Edward_. Jasper thought to me.

"Bella what exactly are transgenics?" Esme asked.

"Basically we are manufactured super soldiers. Faster, stronger, heightened senses and we heal quickly. For 6 years my life was spent behind a barb wired fence. We were trained in every aspect of warfare; strategy, hand to hand combat, you name it. We were taught to think, act, and work as one unit. Everyday we had simulations except they used live ammo on us and vice versa. I was 4 when I made my first kill.

_She feels so guilty over it because she never had any other choice._ Jasper thought to me and I became angry.

"I KNEW SHE WAS A DANGER!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie she didn't have any other choice." Jasper said.

Bella looked at him, but continued, "He's right; it was what I was trained and created to do. After that they transferred to a different unit with the series. You see there were several different units and I was transferred to the best of the best in the X5 series." Bella smiled and laughed a little, "They were good at what they did, but I found out that like me they wanted to get the hell out of Manticore and live a free life. Manticore never gave us names, just number;" Bella turned so that her back was to us and lifted her hair to reveal a tattoo on the back of her neck. I gasped because it looked like a barcode and then she turned to face us, "Mine was X5-913. That's how I was addressed."

"Why is it a barcode?" Carlisle asked.

"Because to Manticore we weren't humans; we were property and we were treated like so. Manticore didn't want us to become attached to anything but what out mission was. For 8 hours of the day we would sit in a room watching the same words pop up on the board; Vigilance, discipline, loyalty, honor, respect, order, and obey."

I finally understood why she kept mumbling that in her sleep and my dead heart broke for her.

"When I was transferred to the new unit it was the first time I felt like I was human. They were a family and accepted me. They even gave me an actual name…Isabella. We never called each other by our names outside the barracks for fear they would separate us if they realized we were getting attached. When I was 6 the seizures started and that's where you came in Carlisle; you were brought in to stop them so the government wouldn't lose their valuable property."

"Why did you have seizures?" I asked.

She laughed dryly, "Manitcore had the brains to create us, but they were so busy in making sure we were the perfect soldiers that our natural chemical balances had a tendency to be unstable. For my family and I it was our tryptophan levels. I still get seizures, but not as bad thanks to the doc."

"So how did you leave; if you're so valuable I highly doubt they let you walk out the front gate." Rose sneered.

"No they didn't; about a month after Carlisle left our until leader Zach decided it was time for us to escape. Twelve of us left together, but during the escape two were killed. Once we got over the fences we split up and I haven't seen any of them since. About a year after I escaped Charlie and Renee found and the rest is history. Manticore is still pretty keen on finding us though so I'm always looking over my shoulder." Bella explained.

"Is that why you always look around a new place as if your memorizing it?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, but it's also habit. I have never really had to use my strategies since Manticore has never found me knock on wood." Bella said and tapped the desk.

"You really haven't seen of heard from your family?" Esme me asked her voice breaking.

"Not until tonight when Eyes Only came on tonight and delivered a message from Max. She wanted me to find you doc." Bella said.

"Yes I know why now; I fear your seizures will be starting again." Carlisle said. I had seen through his memories how much pain Bella had been in and I didn't want her to go through that. "We need to take some blood; let me go get my kit." Carlisle said and ran off. I couldn't help but want to hold Bella and console her. I knew what she was feeling and I couldn't help the fact I wanted to go and find the people that did this to her and slaughter them.

Bella's Point of View

"Ok I want to know how you knew how I felt." I said looking a Jasper.

"I can feel and control people's emotions." Jasper replied.

"Great; anyone else with special powers?" I asked.

"I can see the future and Edward can read minds." Alice told me.

I started to panic; not because of what he might of seen me do in Manticore, but of what I thought and felt for Edward. I mean I really liked the guy and I was pretty sure I was falling for him.

I felt a wave of calm come over me and Jasper said, "But Edward can't ready your mind."

"Well what kind of DNA do you have in you Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Well it's mainly super charged DNA, but I also have some feline DNA. That's why I'm agile and I can land on my feet." I replied laughing.

"Maybe that's why Eddie boy likes you so much; he's favorite dish is mountain lion." Emmett said laughing.

I looked over to Edward who was glaring at Emmet; Edward liked me?

"Here we go." Carlisle said entering the room.

I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at Carlisle, but when they passed by the window I froze; there was someone out there. I pushed pass Carlisle and went to look out the window so I could see more.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" I yelled and then I was flying backwards.

**Max's Point of View**

When I came to I saw Alec and Zach sitting across from me.

"Max you ok?" Zach asked.

"Yea what happened?" I replied standing up.

"We got caught." Alec said.

"Yes you did." Lydecker said beside me.

"You know you won't be able to keep us here." I snapped.

"This time we can with at little operation that sticks a microchip in the base of your brain." Lydecker replied. "Did you really think you could run forever?"

"We will get out of here." Zach said.

"After you've been reeducated yes." Lydecker replied.

We pulled up to a facility and I felt my hope die a little. I swore I would die before being a puppet again and I meant it.

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt my back hit the wall and then I fell to the ground. The Cullen's immediately surrounded me and I whispered so only they could catch it, "Don't move don't do anything." They did as I asked except Edward, but I looked at him with pleading eyes and he finally stood down.

"Dr. Whitlock." a girl said walking in; she seemed so familiar. "Seize them."

I felt two arms grab me and the familiar girl removed my hair to reveal my barcode.

"X5-913 we've been looking for you for a very long time." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"X5-766." she replied.

"Eva?" I asked. "I thought you died the night we escaped…." I started to say.

She hit me, "That is not my name; I am X5-766 just like you are X5-913."

She turned her back to me and I saw (thanks to my wonderfully powerful eyes) she had a microchip implanted in the base of her skull.

"What did they do to you Eva." I asked.

"They helped show me we were stupid to think we could escape We belong to Manticore and that's where you're going." Eva said to me.

"No I won't." I replied.

"Yes you are; there are 7 of us and only one of you." Eva replied.

"Eva fight that damn microchip and remember who you are." I pleaded.

"I am X5-766." she replied with certainty then before.

"No you're Eva; you taught me how to draw." I said.

"I'm X5-766." her voice said breaking.

"No your EVA who sat there and told Lydecker to shove it up his ass as you aimed the gun at him." I said.

She looked at me and I saw recognition in her eyes. Immediately she knocked out the guys holding my arms. I quickly covered her back and attacked the three heading straight for her.

After everyone was knocked out I ran and hugged Eva.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked.

I explained to them who Eva was and I told her about them.

"Bella I'm so sorry." she started to say.

"No it's ok you fought it." I replied.

Then her phone rang, "It's Lydecker; oh god Max, Zach, and Alec." Eva said frantically.

"What?" I asked.

"Lydecker found them in Seattle; he went with a team while I did manuevers with the new bunch." she said referring to the unconscious X9's. "He probably has them."

"It's ok; we'll get them out. You know the location of where they are going; we will just bust in there and get them out." I said confidently.

"Bella we can't." Eva said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, as Eva told me, "Bella the chip in my neck has a tracking device; at midnight it will send everything I know to base." she said.

"Ok so we take the damn thing out; Carlisle get something ready." I said.

"It's not that simple; if we try and remove it, the data will be sent anyways. There is only one way to ensure that nothing is found out." Eva said.

I heard Alice gasp and Edward stepped closer to me, "What way?" I asked.

"You have to snap my neck; it will destroy the chip and you'll be safe." Eva said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Bella it's the only way." she replied.

"Hell no Eva; I won't do it. We'll figure another way out." I said.

"There is no other way." Eva replied. "And as your higher ranking officer I'm ordering you to do it."

"Eva we aren't in Manticore anymore and therefore I refuse to obey that order." I said.

"Then as my sister do it; Bella I don't want to go back there and I don't want you in danger so please do it." Eva begged me.

"I can't…" I said as my voice broke.

"Bella please." she said.

"Alice there must be another way." Esme said.

"There's not; I've seen what happens." Alice said.

"Bella you heard her and she's the psychic." Eva laughed dryly. "Please."

"Where's the facility?" I asked.

"About 10 miles southwest of Seattle." she said and handed me a map. "That's the layout."

"Eva…" I trailed off.

"I know Bells." she said and smiled.

I placed my hands on either side of her head.

"Bella kick their asses for me." she said and I smiled because that's exactly what she said to me the night we escaped.

"See you on the other side." I replied and I broke her neck.

**Edward's Point of View**

Through Jasper's thoughts I saw how much pain Bella was in. Esme and Carlisle left the room, but the rest of us stayed.

"Bella kick their asses for me." Eva said.

I saw through her memories the night they escaped, Eva said that to Bella. I saw memories of when they were in the barracks and their training. I saw the torture they went through and the way this Lydecker treated them.

"See you on the other side." Bella replied and I saw Bella snap Eva's neck.

She looked at us, "Go build a fire." she said her tone was emotionless.

"Why…." Emmett began to ask.

"Just do it!" she growled.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all went to go start the fire.

Bella walked over to one of the X9's as they were called and checked their necks.

"They all have chips." Bella said.

"What does that mean." I asked, but my answer was Bella snapping another neck. "Bella you have to stop." I said grabbing her.

"No I can't; if I don't do this then we will be found out. Have you ever lived in a cage Edward; it's not fun. It's the worst kind of torture you have ever imagined." she said yanking her arm away. "If you want to live in a cage fine, but I won't" and she went around snapping everyone's neck.

When my family came in they were solemn since Alice probably saw this happening. We helped Bella carry out every body except one….Eva.

Bella had built a separate fire except it was more of a funeral pyre. She laid Eva on it and then started the fire.

_She is in so much pain Edward_. Jasper thought to me.

_The poor girl; no one should ever experience what she has_. Esme thought.

_That was intense_. Emmett thought.

_Her future keeps changing Edward_. Alice warned.

_This is a sad day_. Carlisle sighed.

_I shouldn't have been so hateful towards her; she just killed her sister to save us._ Rose thought.

When there was nothing left but ashes, Bella gathered them up and walked over to the cliff.

"Now you're free Eva." she whispered and let the ashes fly into the wind.

"Bella…" I said as she walked pass me.

"Not now; I need space to think." Bella said and she ran.

My family and I just stood there grieving for all Bella had been through.

A/N: Ok you guys I hoped you liked it. Please review and just to let you know I will be putting a poll up so you guys can vote on who you want Max and Bella to end up with. So go vote.


	6. Stuck

A/N: Ok you guys I need your opinions should I have Bella go after and get Max, Alec, and Zack out or should I have the Cullen's stop her? As soon as I get at least five opinions on this then I will update. Now if you have any other ideas please let me know. I have a ton of ideas floating in my mind and I cannot pick just one so I need your help. Here are some of the ideas;

Bella goes and gets Max, Alec, and Zack out

The Cullen's stop her or help her

Bella goes into heat

The wolves come into the wood work

Lydecker finds Bella


	7. Going Into

Chapter 5: Going Into…..

**Bella's Point of View**

I was numb to everything; I had just killed and buried my sister. It wasn't until I got to the house that I finally felt something…..anger. Lydecker and Manticore were going to pay for what they did. I knew that my better judgment said don't go after them right now when you're this pissed, but in the state I was in I didn't care. Let them catch me and then I would take them down from the inside. I was going to get my brothers and sister out of Manticore and if I died in the process it would be worth it. I left a note for Charlie saying I was going to see some friends in Seattle and I needed some space to breathe after the accident. I went upstairs to pack; the moment I opened my door I saw Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Alice saw you leaving and getting captured." He stated.

"This doesn't concern you." I said glaring.

"You can't go Bella, you'll be captured." He tried to reason.

"I don't give a damn; as long as I take them out and get my family free it will be worth it." I told him.

"I can't let you go." He simply stated.

I laughed, "You think you can stop me."

"I know I can; please Bella let us help you." Edward said looking at me with pleading eyes, but that wasn't going to work on me.

"Get out Edward and stay out of my way." I hissed and moved to get my bag, but he grabbed it before me.

"I can't do that Bella." He said.

"You wanna go Edward we can go, but I'm warning in the state I'm in right now you don't want to fight me." I warned.

"I can't let you go so I'll take my chances." He said I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Edward move." I growled.

His attitude immediately changed and he became very hard, "Bella no; I'm not letting you go to them right now. We are going to figure out a plan and then you can go. They aren't going to do anything to your family yet, but right now is not the time for vengeance."

I had to admit I was taken off guard; the way Edward spoke, his tone, and his body language all rang out danger. I realized he was intentionally trying to scare me and this just pissed me off even more. I kicked him in the gut and he went flying out the open window. I jumped out after him and landed as he was standing up.

"You think you can scare me?" I asked with a dry laugh.

Quickly Edward moved and was standing behind me; I tried to hit him, but he caught my arm and pinned it behind my back, "You aren't going even if I have to forcibly have to keep you here." He said his breath making my hair on the back of my neck stand up.

My breathing became labored and I realized I was aroused. My body was radiating heat and all I wanted was to feel Edward's lips on me. My heart started to pound and before I realized it I had turned myself to face Edward and my lips were on his. At first his was shocked, but then he pulled me closer to him and started to return the kiss. My hands roamed all over his hard body as his felt every curve of mine. I pushed him up against the tree and pinned him there deepening the kiss. His cold hands were cupping my ass and I felt him starting to pull away.

"Bella you have to breathe." He said trying to put some distance between us, but I wasn't having any of it.

"I was taught how to hold my breath for six minutes." I said and pulled his lips back to mine.

He immediately responded and crushed his lips to mine except now there was a new fever behind our kisses. My skin felt like it was on fire, but his cold touch cancelled it out. My hands went to his copper hair and I grabbed it forcing him closer; I didn't want any distance between us. I started to unbutton his shirt and it was at this point I realized what was going on. I couldn't see it before because his cold touch cancelled out the heat of my body…..I was in heat.

**Max's Point of View**

We were being held in a holding cell. Zach was pissed trying to strategize while Alec and I tried to get the door free, but to no avail.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Alec asked me as we leaned against the door giving up.

"I have no clue, but we gotta figure something out fast; Lydecker will probably be in here soon." I replied.

"I don't think so; I think he wants us to get cabin fever." Zach told us and it made sense.

We had been out in the world for so long that being forced to stay in this confined space would drive us crazy and take us off our game. This tactic was only ever used when he knew that we were stronger than him or anyone on his team.

"At least we know we intimidate him." Alec said.

"How long do you think we can last?" I asked.

"Couple days maybe more; he won't come get us until we are completely confused." Zach told me.

"Zach's right we were the best in the unit next to you know who." Alec put in.

I knew who he was talking about; Bella. I hoped to God that she was out there and would find the doc soon. That's when we heard screaming coming from down the hall and listened in;

"Sir X5-766 and her unit have disappeared from our radar. We can't track them." I heard a voice say.

I looked at Zach and Alec who looked stunned because X5-766 was Eva, but we thought she died.

"Damn it; did you receive any information on her last location?" we heard Lydecker ask.

"No; last time she checked in she was doing maneuvers around Port Angeles." The voice replied.

"Find her damn it; if the chip is dysfunctional we have to know before we implant it into the others." Lydecker said. "I want to talk to X5-452."

Next thing we knew the door opened and I was pulled out and blindfolded. When the cover was removed and I was in an interrogation room with Lydecker.

"Where's X5-913?" he asked.

"Don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." I replied.

"We know you know something; now either you can tell me or we can do the whole torture deal." He said.

"Bring it on." I said and mentally prepared for what was going to happen.

**Edward's Point of View**

Kissing Bella was amazing; it was fire and ice meeting and I loved it. The kiss was deep and passionate. I felt her body responding to everything I did; to my every touch. It was going very well until I felt her tense and then she was standing about ten feet from me.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked looking at her kissed swollen lips wanting nothing more than to kiss them again.

"You need to leave Edward." She said and I could tell she was fighting something.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere Bella." I said thinking she was trying to trick me.

"Edward I'm not going anywhere right now it's just you need to leave before this goes any further." She said waving her hands between us.

"I thought you were ok with it; if I offended you in any way I'm sorry." I said feeling horrible like I had forced her into the situation.

"No Edward believe me I've wanted to kiss you for a while, but the reasoning behind our kiss is wrong. You remember when I said I have feline DNA…well it causes me to go into heat." She explained and I could sense she was embarrassed.

"Heat?" I asked.

"I want to mate Edward." She said bluntly.

"Oh." I said realizing what she meant.

"Edward you need to go because we are programmed to look for the best candidate and you fit the description perfectly. Now leave before I jump you." She said and I could tell it was taking everything she had not to be near me.

"I'll send Alice." I said and quickly left.

Alice met me halfway, "I already saw; don't worry I will stay with her." She said and ran to Bella.

My head was reeling from what I had been feeling with Bella and the truths that had come out when she told me about the heat issue. Bella wanted to have something with me but wanted it to be right. Not clouded by some chemical thing that was within her. When I came home my family was off doing their own thing and Carlisle had headed over to Bella's. I went to my room and laid on the couch as I listened to Claire De Lune.

I started to think about the kiss with Bella and realized I hadn't held back. There was no being careful and I realized that I was elated by this revelation. Bella was human for the most part, but I didn't have to worry about hurting her. I never thought I would find someone like her and I realized that I hadn't found her because she hadn't existed. I wanted to protect her, but I also knew she could protect herself. I closed my eyes and started to form a lullaby for Bella in my head.

A/N: Ok I know it's been a while, but I've been stuck. I appreciate all the ideas and I would like to send a special thanks to FICTIONAL-STAR, BlueEyesBurning, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, evaa shilo, Flaca 514, Abdby23, and Born Under A Bad Sign for the amazing suggestions. I want to announce that the wolves will make an appearance. Remember to review.


	8. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Ok you guys I hate these, but it's extremely important concerning all my stories. As writers you guys know that when a story pops in your head and keeps eating at you, you have to get it out and put on paper. So that's what I've done….I've started another story that's a Covenant/Twilight crossover. Now as far as updating my writing process has changed; all these ideas have popped up and even though all my other stories have been outlined I find myself seeing them going in different directions than what I originally had planned. So the updates are going to be scattered because I have to work through these ideas, but don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories. I hope you all go over and take a look at the new crossover; it's called The Covenant and Bella. I know it's not that much of an original title, but all the other ideas would have given away too much information and I like to keep things under wraps because I'm evil like that lol. I hope you all stick with me and enjoy the new direction the stories will be going in.


	9. Reunions

Chapter 6: Reunions

**Bella's Point of View**

Three days…..three damn days I had been in heat and it was the worst one yet. The moment Carlisle got there my body had become even hotter and I was fighting myself to get to Edward. Now, finally, it was over and I had to focus on getting to Max, Alec, and Zach. Right now the Cullen's thought I was still in heat and I had to pretend to be attracted to Carlisle and Alice just so they would leave. I had already packed my bag and I kept changing my mind on what I was going to do.

I left the note for Charlie and got on my bike. I hid my bike in Seattle, hotwired a Tahoe and arrived at the facility at about ten at night. I had worn a wig and put in color contacts so no one would see what I really look like. I was headed toward the south gate when I saw a group of trainees coming up the path. I quickly climbed up a tree and waited until I knew they were gone. I silently jumped down the tree and went to the south gate; there was only one guard.

"Excuse me miss this is a restricted area." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, my car broke down and I don't have a phone." I lied.

The guy looked me up and down just like I knew he would, "Well maybe I can help." He said.

"I actually you already have." I said and threw a right hook.

It connected; I then got him in a chokehold and waited until he passed out. Once he did I tied him up and messed with the security system and cameras. I had them on a repeat frame which would buy me some time. I quickly and silently ran to where they tortured the prisoners. I knew that's where Lydecker would take Max, Zach, and Alec there; that's when I heard the scream.

**Max's Point of View**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as electricity ran through my body. I don't know how long I had been here, but it had been nonstop torture. First it was the water torture; they strapped me down on a table, put a rag over my face, and poured a bucket of water on my face for about 7 minutes. After that I was placed in chains and hoisted up as some little brainwashed x8 hit my torso over and over. Now we were onto electrocution.

"Where is she?" Lydecker asked.

"Go screw yourself." I coughed out.

I felt another jolt go through my body.

"Make this easy X5-452; just tell me where she is." He said again.

"No." I said.

"You belong to us; you will never be free." He stated.

"Yes I will; one way or another." I said through gritted teeth.

"What does she call herself?" he asked.

"Shove it up your ass." I replied.

I felt his fist connect with my jaw, "Answer me!" He bellowed.

"I'm right here." I heard someone say from above us. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, "Let her go Lydecker!"

"X5-913 nice to see you have come home." Lydecker said smiling.

"This isn't my home." She said.

"This is where you belong." He stated.

"Is that what you told Eva?" she asked.

"Where is X5-766?" he asked.

"Free from you and this hell hole; now I said let her go." Bella repeated.

"You are no match for us." Lydecker said motioning to the 10 other X8's in the room. Bella was good, but I don't think she was that good.

"You underestimate me Lydecker." She said and jumped down from the rafters, "Don't do this the hard way I already want to kill you for what did to her and if we do it the hard way I will make your death slow."

"Get her!" Lydecker yelled.

I watched as Bella was attacked, but she made quick work of the 10 X8s.

"Like I said you underestimate me." She said brushing the dirt off her clothes. Lydecker headed for the panic button, but Bella got there first and grabbed him by the throat. "You destroyed our lives, we could have been normal, but instead people like you wanted to use us for your own gain. It's over and I am going to make sure you never find any of us again."

I could hear Lydecker's heart slowing and finally it stopped. Bella snapped his neck just to make sure and ran over to me.

"Hey Max." She said as she untied me. "We got 20 minutes to evacuate; where's Zach and Alec?"

"I don't know they blindfolded me." I answered trying to stand, but I was too weak.

"Man you have lost your touch sister." She said as she helped me to stand.

I put my arm around her neck and with her help we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get the boys; like I said we have 20 minutes. I set some explosives and in ten minutes all the cell doors will open. My guess is the boys are across the field in the holding cells." Bella said.

"How did you find us?" I asked as we walked outside staying close to the buildings.

"Eva." Bella said while she looked around a corner, "Lydecker put a chip in her and she attacked me, but she was able to override the chip."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's dead." Bella said and I could hear the pain in her voice.

I knew that the chip probably had a tracking device and knowing Eva she had begged Bella to kill her.

"It's okay B." I said.

Bella sat me down, "There are a couple guards, wait here."

Bella left me there and I heard the scuffle and then Bella reappeared. She helped me back up and we went into the building. We walked down some stairs and that's when we saw them.

"Max!" Zach yelled.

"Where have you been? What did they do to you? Who in the hell is this?" Alec asked firing questions at me.

"I've been getting questioned and tortured." I answered as the doors to the cells open.

"Come on we got ten minutes; Zach, Alec, take Max and head for the south gate." Bella said and ran off.

Zach and Alec helped me and we headed to the south gate like Bella instructed. Once we got there we waited.

"Who is that?" Alec asked again.

I was about to answer, but then the explosions started.

"NO!" I screamed trying to head back into the facility, but the boys held me back.

I started to cry and the guys kept asking what's wrong, but I couldn't answer until I heard;

"Max why all the water works?" I looked up and saw Bella jumping over the fence.

"Who in the hell are you?" Zach asked.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, after all you did give me my name. I believe you said and I quote 'A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name; how about Isabella, we'll call you Bella for short since it means beautiful in Italian.' Remember that?" Bella questioned him.

"Bella?" Zach asked shakily.

Bella took a little bow, "The one and only; now enough of the reunion we gotta get the hell out of here."

We walked about a mile to a Tahoe and got in.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Destroying everything they have on us; our pictures, our files, everything." Bella said as she drove. "They won't be able to track us now."

"Where have you been?" Alec asked.

"Last few years I've been in Phoenix, but I just recently moved to Forks." Bella replied.

"Logan was right." Zach said.

"Who's Logan?" Bella asked taking a sharp turn.

"He is eyes only." I replied. "I think his loft would be the safest place for us."

"Give me the directions." Bella said speeding up.

Within thirty minutes we had arrived at Logan's loft.

He opened the door, "You guys look like hell." He said.

"Thanks man." Alec said carrying me into the loft.

"Who's this?" Logan asked.

"Logan, Bella, Bella, Logan." Zach introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet Eyes Only." Bella said shaking Logan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too; what happened to you guys?" Logan asked as he closed the door.

After we told Logan about our little adventure we started questioning Bella.

"Bella about your seizures…." I started.

"I know, I already Dr. Whitlock, actually his name is Carlisle Cullen and he is a vampire along with his family." Bella said.

"Vampires? Sweet!" Alec said.

"Vampires don't exist." Logan said.

"Actually they do; Manticore found one vampire when we were there." Zach said and then looked at Bella, "They are dangerous."

"Yeah well turns out the doc and his family have yellow eyes because they only drink animal blood. The one at Manticore drank human blood since he had red eyes." Bella explained.

Bella filled us in on what happened with Eva and her life. Turns out she had had it pretty normal; her adoptive parents loved her, she cared for them, but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling us.

"So where does that leave us?" Logan asked.

"They won't be able to trace us, I destroyed everything. I have to go back to Forks though." Bella said and that's when it hit me.

Bella didn't want to leave us again and by the look on Zach and Alec's faces they didn't want to leave her and neither did I.

"Logan I think it would safer for us if we left." I said and looked at him.

He smiled, "Yes I think that would be a good idea; of course we should bring Orignial Cindy since she knows you and they could use her against you."

"Where are we going to go?" Alec asked.

Logan and I smiled at each other again as he spoke, "I actually have a house in Forks."

Bella's eyes went wide, "Are you guys serious?" she asked.

"You don't think I'm going to just let you go after you save my ass back there and besides dumb and dumber over wouldn't allow it anyways. Where you go, we go; we're family B." I said.

**Bella's Point of View**

There were no emotions to describe how I felt at this moment.

"How are we going to explain you guys?" I asked.

"Just the new people moving in." Logan said.

"It's a small town." I said.

"Even better." Alec said.

Zach kept looking at me, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never pictured that you would have black hair and brown eyes." He answered.

I had completely forgot about my disguise, "I don't." I said and took out my contacts to reveal my blue eyes. Then I took off my wig, untied my hair and shook it out.

"Beauty, brains, and balls, my kind of girl." Alec said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Thanks Alec." I said laughing.

"So when do we leave?" Zach asked.

"The sooner the better; I'll call Cindy." Max said and left.

"Who is this Cindy?" I asked.

"She's a normal, but completely cool." Alec explained.

When Max came back she said that Cindy would be here in twenty. Logan and Alec had gone to get my bike as we waited on Cindy. We were just sitting around when I felt my head getting fuzzy.

"Bella are you okay?" Zach asked, but his voice seemed so far away.

That's when the pain hit and I started to jerk.

**Max's Point of View**

"BELLA!" I yelled as we tried to hold her down.

"Shit it's just like when we were younger." Zach said.

"Bella I need you to answer me; do you have the doctors number?" I asked.

I looked as she put her thumbs up. I searched for her phone and found it in her pocket. I looked through the contacts list and found Carlisle Cullen; I dialed the number;

"Bella where are you?" the voice on the other end asked after picking up on the first ring.

"Look are you the doc?" I asked.

"Yes who is this?" he asked.

"This is Bella's sister Max; look doc she's seizing." I said.

"How long has she been seizing?" he asked.

"About three minutes." I said.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes; place a pillow under her head and keep her down. What's the address?" He said. I told him and we hung up.

"Alright girl you had better tell me…" Cindy said walking in, but stopped when she saw us.

"Hand me the pillow now." I said and she did.

She helped us hold Bella down and I quickly explained the basics to her. There was a knock on the door and Cindy answered it. I saw the same man I knew so many years ago.

"I have her now." Carlisle said.

Zach and I stepped back and finally took notice of six other people. One guy with copper hair was looking intently at Bella. Carlisle moved Bella into Logan's room and shut the door.

"Who are you?" Zach asked.

"My name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife and these are our children; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." The older woman said.

"I'm Max and this is Original Cindy and Zach." I said.

Logan and Alec came in just then, "Who the hell are they?" Alec asked.

"They are the doc's family." I said.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She started seizing and we called them." Zach answered.

"Well there's nothing we can do so how about we all sit down and get acquainted." Logan suggested.

My eye never left the guy named Edward; the way he looked at Bella made me on edge.

**A/N: Okay I know some of you probably hate me for not updating this story in forever, but I had horrible writer's block when it came to what to do next. I hope you like the chapter and please review. I promise you though the whole with Manticore isn't over yet.**


	10. Important

IMPORTANT

I hate to say this but as of right now Darkened Twilight, Blood or Family, Witch To Choose, and The Covenant and Bella are all on Hiatus. I will return to them once my writer's block on these stories goes away. Right now in each story there are so many ways for this to go and I can't decide the path to take. I am sorry for this, but I want to give you all the best and if I try to write any of them right now my work would be sloppy and confusing. Sorry again.


End file.
